


【SC】寂静长夜

by setyoualone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 半公开场合, 窒息, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setyoualone/pseuds/setyoualone
Summary: 如果RE线里老萨在云片他们被神罗关起来后又去半夜偷偷给陆行鸟开门
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 112





	【SC】寂静长夜

**Author's Note:**

> 明明只想写个妻（？）目前的窒息play，然而走了两千字的剧情之后我就放弃挣扎了......  
> 食用愉快

克劳德在一阵古怪的直觉中醒来。  
隐约的不安感袭来，他像只炸毛的猫一样跳起来，习惯性地向肩上伸出手去，却不料摸了一个空。  
该死的，武器被收走了。  
蒂法还在一旁睡着，看起来很安稳的样子。克劳德犹豫了一下，还是没有把她叫起来，局势不明的情况下，他害怕把女孩带入什么无法挽回的境地。  
无声地靠近门口，然而先前不论如何用力都砸不开的金属门却在他碰触的瞬间骤然向左滑动，冰冷的走廊毫无预料地暴露在面前。敞开的门洞如同一张贪婪的嘴，等着他因为好奇而自投罗网。  
克劳德只觉背上蓦然爬上一阵寒意，飞快地伸手捂住自己倒抽一口冷气的声音，生怕惊动了门外不知道什么东西。  
但又不能就这么假装无事发生接着睡觉，他拧紧眉头，再一次回头看了一眼沉睡中的女孩，还是下定决心独自踏出脚步。  
然而出乎他预料的，走廊在他踏入的一刹仍然静悄悄的，他警觉地左右张望了一下，右侧是位于尽头关押巴雷特和RED的房间，左边是爱丽丝，墙壁在门框不远处拐了弯，掩藏起视线不可及的世界。  
克劳德内心小小挣扎了一下，犹豫着要不要试试能不能打开另两个房间门，他怕先前在宝条那里遇到的怪物潜入房间在睡梦中杀死他们，又怕发生危险时伙伴们不能及时逃离。  
最终，他试探性地碰触了一下巴雷特房间的门，然而这一次，冷硬的金属纹丝不动，他侥幸破灭的同时又不着痕迹地松了一口气，也好，这样的话，他就能，也只需要一个人面对一切，而不会牵扯更多了。

但沿着走廊左转后映入眼帘的景象却是意料之外的地狱。  
几个原本负责看守他们的神罗员工的尸体七零八落地散落在一路蔓延开的大片血迹之上，人类的猩红混杂着非人的蓝紫，惨白的灯光下竟显得有几分瑰丽。地面上、墙壁上、甚至天花上还粘黏着不知名生物的肌肉组织。  
克劳德在指尖一片粘腻时才反应过来他竟不知不觉触及了那些恶心的东西，他猛地缩回手，几乎是充满厌恶性地用力甩动小臂，几滴液体从手套皮质的表面溅到墙上，但更多冰凉的温度已经顺着布料缝合的缝隙渗入到他的皮肤上，如同蛇信的亲吻。  
强行压下极度不舒服的感觉，克劳德努力忽视糟糕的联想，转过这一处拐角走向建筑物的深处。

尸体，仍然是大量的尸体，意料之外却又在他意料之中。不同的是这一次那些诡异的蓝紫色血迹消失不见，只剩下了人类肢体被刺穿或者切开时喷溅出的暗红色，表面的一层甚至已经开始黏稠凝固。  
克劳德忍住不适蹲下身检查了一下那些伤口——全是一挥即就的致命伤，干净利落，没有丝毫的拖泥带水，仿佛在掠夺生命之人的眼中，他们本就只是一些无意义的会动的肉块而已。  
还能是谁呢？克劳德愤怒而又绝望地想，先前燃烧着的恨意逐渐冷却，只剩下温热的余灰，被风扬起后彻底冷却，化作笼罩全身的恐惧。他几乎不想继续向前了，只想转身逃回那座门户大开的监狱假装自己仍在沉睡。然而这个念头升起的一瞬，忽然出现了一种被谁盯着的错觉，一旦他转身，便会造成他无法接受的结局。  
逃不开了，他深吸了几口气尝试控制不住发抖的双手，仿佛是暗中之人慷慨地留给他最后一点做准备的时间。  
然后，命运拖拽着他的脚步继续向前。

随着他的走动，血迹越来越新鲜，红色变化的幅度比他挪动的脚步还要慢。克劳德几乎能想象到，那个人在一路杀死这些员工和士兵时，是抱着怎样玩弄的心思，分毫不差地预料到现在的他缓慢挪动的脚步。那个人甚至刻意控制了速度，轻描淡写地杀死一个人后，悠哉地等上几秒钟，再挥出下一刀，带来第二场死亡，只为了给现在的他造成更多的恐惧。  
红色越发鲜艳了。他的一举一动怕是都被猜透，被那个人按着自己的心意排列布置，放在最恰当的位置。通向尽头大厅的门敞开着，按部就班的恐惧推进之后，必然是戏剧性的高潮。

果然，在他踏入的一刻，萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地拔出正宗，着一层楼最后一具尸体从他的刀刃上滑落。  
下一个就是自己了吧？利刃从人体中抽出的视觉效果刺激到了克劳德的神经，几年前被穿刺的位置隐隐作痛，他尝试着让自己不要显得那样害怕，然而他失败了，颤抖的声音出卖了他。  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
“哦？”回应他的是低沉的从容不迫。  
“你到底……想要干什么……为什么要……”  
但萨菲罗斯却给出了他有些意外的回答：“即使我现在不杀他们，如果你不做点什么的话，他们还是会死。”  
“……你在说什么鬼话？”  
男人这次却没有立刻回答他的问题，而是向着通高的落地窗走了几步，克劳德的目光随之移动，然后瞳孔骤然紧缩——那已经不再是夜空了，数不清的菲拉环绕着神罗大楼飞舞，如同将他们和米德加隔绝成两个世界。  
“……那些，是什么？”他下意识地喃喃自语。  
“那个古代种不是已经透露给你了么？还想不出吗？”萨菲罗斯回过头来，笑唇饱含恶意，“那是他们注定死去的命运。”  
“你在胡说什么……命运这种东西……”克劳德嘴上否认，但他能感受到，这个男人所说的，恐怕是真的是事实。  
“你看，我们都如此厌恶命运，不是吗？”那个声音忽然降临耳畔，温热的气息在他的后颈处蔓延开来，激起一片战栗，“那个古代种却想着墨守一切，睁着眼看他们去死。”  
“……”  
他想说话，张开嘴却发不出抽气之外任何有意义的声音，只能沉默地任由萨菲罗斯继续。  
“已知命运者可以驱散菲拉，却无法真正杀死他们，能改变这些蝼蚁和那个古代种必死结局的只有你了啊，克劳德。”  
“你……”  
微张的嘴唇被皮革的质感封住，他几乎被萨菲罗斯整个圈进怀中。  
“不过那是之后的事情了，现在，我们来做点别的。”

克劳德被萨菲罗斯按在地上，他挣扎着想要逃离，却被体格差轻易镇压。面对这个男人，魔晄带给他的力量增长仿佛是个笑话。  
双手的手腕被死死攥在一起按在头顶，萨菲罗斯跪在他两腿之间，如同一堵厚实墙壁的身体和垂落的银发封住了他所有的视线，进一步加剧着他的绝望。克劳德想要用脚将他踢开，然而右腿还没抬起半分，便被膝盖碾着腿根压住，不出片刻他就感受到了血液断流带来的麻木。  
裤子已经被解开，愤怒、恐惧和羞耻在皮革手套按上他下身的一瞬间爆发开来，克劳德徒劳地弹动了一下腰部，对阻止男人的动作无能为力。  
“你硬了呢，克劳德，”带着笑意的声音说道，“面对我就这么兴奋吗？”  
“放开！你他妈到底要干什么？！”  
“真热情啊，我的人偶，就这么想让我亲自说出口吗？”手上的动作越发用力，萨菲罗斯满意地看着克劳德内裤被撑起的弧度越来越大，“我要干你啊。”  
几个字出口，克劳德仿佛被从听觉上先强奸了一遍一样，面上泛起恼怒的潮红。男人玩够了一般终于将他的内裤拽了下来，半勃的阴茎从束缚中逃出，硬得更加厉害。  
玩弄从龟头开始，拇指腹部的纹路在铃口轻轻碾动，继而向下擦过回沟，握住柱身撸动起来。来自敌人的柔弄与自己平日发泄截然不同，快感剧烈得过分，他明明不想硬的……克劳德无法控制自己情动的身体，只能认命地咬住嘴唇不让自己哽咽出声，仿佛那就是自己最后的底线。  
“不要这么紧张，附近已经没有活人了。”虽然这么说着，萨菲罗斯却没有让他强行张口的意思，不过动作中的手换了个方向，粗暴了不少的同时，食指掠过会阴，向更靠后的部位探去。  
穴口被碰触的一刻，克劳德体内如同有什么东西被唤醒一般复苏了，从未被使用过的位置泛起陌生的痒意和热度，如同在期待那根手指的探入。  
“感受到了吗？你这里已经迫不及待了。”  
“开什么玩笑！怎么会……唔！”他惊恐地发觉那根手指顶入的一瞬带来的不止疼痛，还有怪异的满足感。  
他突然回想起每次“见到”萨菲罗斯时，周身不正常的知觉从头痛，到腹部的贯穿，再到不久前左手手臂上尖锐的刺痛感，有些是他经历过的阴影，有些却是他从未受过伤的部位。  
“这就是你的命运，克劳德，是你未来注定经历的痛苦与快乐。”  
他已经分不清声音到底是从他耳畔响起还是脑海中响起，真实与虚幻的种种知觉相继袭来，混淆了他的感知，他几乎不知道自己应该作何反应。等到小腹上些微的凉意唤回他的意识，克劳德才发觉自己就这么在萨菲罗斯的手中射得一塌糊涂。  
“看样子憋了很久呢，”那颗美丽的头颅垂下，在他唇角印上一个鼓励的吻，“这样的话，等下就不会太辛苦了吧。”  
射出来的精液包裹着手指，一起送入他的后穴，被强行撑开的痛感让他本就有些脱力的身体越发瘫软。随着手指数量的增加，疼痛继续着，先前幻觉般的痒意和热度却翻涌而起，催促着肉壁吞咽得更快更深。  
巨大的绝望感包围了克劳德，他几乎要控制不住地开始呕吐抽噎，男人的唇却移到了他的眼角。  
“怎么现在就哭了，眼泪要留给等会儿快乐的时候啊。”

顶入的痛感将克劳德的身体撕扯成两半，他如同吸毒一般颓然地抓住投射在他身体上幻觉般的渴求，才能不惨叫出声。  
萨菲罗斯仍是笑着的，他早已预料到了自己的痛苦，并且享受着看他痛苦的感觉，然后再递给他唯一能抓住的救命稻草，逼他饮鸩止渴，直到再也无法逃离他的控制。  
逐渐地，痛感不再那么明显，这具身体的恢复能力和接受能力一向很好，克劳德自嘲地想。手腕不知何时已被放开，他却没有了挣扎的力气，现在两只有力的手都抓住了他的腰部，从腰椎环绕到小腹，如同一道紧贴肌肤的枷锁。  
看克劳德缓过神来，萨菲罗斯终于开始抽动，他不急于向深处开拓，而是专心地操弄着入口的部位，紧绷的穴口逐渐放松，一点点容许硕大的头部进得更深。  
碾过某一个位置时，原本麻木着接受宿敌粗暴对待的克劳德猛地战栗了一瞬，有真实的快感弥漫开来，不再只是虚假的渴望。萨菲罗斯盯着他的每一个表情，在看到他突然紧咬的牙关时愉悦地亲吻他的耳廓，然后开始用力顶弄那个脆弱的腺体。  
随着后穴越发湿软，肉壁的褶皱被一点点抚平，他的前列腺终于彻底暴露在那个紧实硬热的龟头前，再无一丝遮掩的余地。暴虐的快感从那个点炸开，一路向上灼烧着他。快乐从后腰蔓延到胸腔再爬上四肢，藤曼一般地将他绞紧。  
动作的幅度越来越大，体内的抽送越来越来越快也越来越深，克劳德惊惧于身体被逐渐操开的过程，却毫无抵抗的能力。挡在嘴上的手背被冲撞的动作牵引，不时滑开，泄出几声呻吟，他只能用牙齿咬住手背上的皮肤才能不让自己的喘息显得那么放荡。  
痛感几乎要完全消失了，那根可怖的阴茎却还在向内推进着。看出来他的恐惧，萨菲罗斯恶意地拉过他悬在空洞不住颤抖的手向下摸去。  
湿热的触感从指尖划过指腹停留在虎口，被感知到的尺寸比他以为的还要夸张，他几乎握不住那根动作中的柱体。  
“摸到了吗？还有这么多呢。”  
“……不可能的……！太大了…不可能的！”连自己都能听到自己带着惊恐的泣音，但克劳德已经考虑不了那么多了，他现在只有一个念头，被全部插进去的话，会死的，真的会死的。  
“不用担心，你可以吃进去的。”男人的声音带着令他作呕的温柔与怜爱，下半身的动作却没有丝毫停顿，那双手放过了他，重新箍住他的腰部，配合着挺动将他往下掼。快速搏动的肉茎碾过敏感的前列腺，残忍地折磨着更深的部位。他的身体就这样被开发了，深处的，他从来意识不到的部位，原本不应该有触觉的部位，就这样在永无止境的抽插中渐渐升起异样的快慰。  
下半身再一次被握住的时候，克劳德才发现自己可耻地再一次勃起了。  
“这不是很快乐吗？”

快感连绵不断的袭击着克劳德的神经，他只能通过忍住声音来防止自己彻底陷入迷乱，手背上几个重叠的齿痕已经见了血，他却仿佛没有痛觉一般地继续用牙齿折磨着那块可怜的皮肤。  
“这么不想出声吗？”萨菲罗斯轻笑着问他。  
克劳德听到了，可他根本无暇分出哪怕一个瞪视。身下的顶弄这时却停了下来，保持着相连的姿势，萨菲罗斯一手搂住他的腰部，一手托住他臀部，将他从地上抱了起来。  
重力作用下他几乎整个人坐在了那根恐怖的巨物上，最后一点露在外面的部分被肉穴彻底吞入，他再也忍不住哀叫了一声，如同雏鸟被猫科掐住了要害，哆嗦着将手环上男人的脖颈，试图通过肘部发力来缓解下半身的压力。  
“……啊……你要，干什么……？”  
“你既然不愿意出声的话，我们不妨换一个地方。”满意于他主动抱住自己，萨菲罗斯放任了他手上的小动作，转而迈开步伐向克劳德来时的方向走了过去。  
克劳德很快如他所想的那样停止了无用的挣动，走动带来的起伏让深埋在他体内的阴茎小幅度地蹭弄着敏感的深处，他的两条大腿终于忍不住夹在男人身上收紧，试图减缓起伏带来的冲击，然而紧绷的肌肉除了会让肉壁更加清晰地描绘出男人的形状之外，没有起到任何作用。  
太过了，克劳德浑身僵硬地倚在萨菲罗斯身上，快感一波波如热泉般上涌。他茫然地被抱出大厅，一个转弯后，却忽然意识到了萨菲罗斯要带他去哪里。  
他几乎是尽全力挣扎着，腰部猛然发力，上半身向上挺起想要向后倒去，然而萨菲罗斯早已预料到了他的动作，搂住他后背的那只手直接勾住他的肩膀，将他狠狠地按回了怀中。  
这一下坠得太深，两颗精囊几乎都要楔入红肿的穴口，龟头顶入了一个可怕的地方，简直要将他贯穿，克劳德翻着眼睛颤了好一阵才从暂时性的晕厥中缓过来，萨菲罗斯却已经抱着他又走了好几步。  
“……求求你……求求你……”他再也忍不住小声抽泣起来，心理上的恐惧叠加生理上的快感，克劳德不住地重复着哀求的话，他早该知道的，萨菲罗斯带给他的绝望永远不会有尽头。  
“求我什么？”男人愉悦地喟叹一声，怀中雏鸟惊惧的颤抖很好地取悦了他，为此他特意放慢步伐，好让克劳德把话说清楚。  
“……求求你，不要过去……在这里，啊…就在这里……”克劳德断断续续地请求着，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，在锁骨和胸膛上留下泛着光的水痕，随后没入笼在小腹上的阴影中。  
“被我抱着操有这么爽吗？”下流的言语灌进他的耳朵，男人还特意抱着他上下颠动了一下。  
“啊！！……是……啊…是的……”不是听不出语气中的逗弄，然而快要崩溃的克劳德除了顺着男人的意思，已经想不出还能怎样打消萨菲罗斯可怕的念头。  
“没事的，你不发出声音的话，他们是不会醒来的。”怜悯的亲吻落在他的额头上，萨菲罗斯原地停留了片刻后，一脚踩碎了克劳德眼中刚刚诞生的希望，继续向那三个关押他们的牢房走去。

“不……求求你……放过我吧……”  
双手被用来固定身体，惊慌于无物可以用来堵住声音的克劳德只能将头抵在萨菲罗斯的肩甲上，尽量小声地呜咽着。又前行了一段距离，体内的快感时轻时重，怎么也到不了让他发泄出来的那个点。  
萨菲罗斯却忽然出乎他意料地抚上他的后脑，将他的嘴唇贴上自己侧颈。  
“忍不住的话，可以咬我哦，”男人的声音流露着几分虚幻的温柔，“放心，我的人偶，交给我，他们不会醒来的。”  
克劳德转过头来望着他，绿色的蛇瞳还是那么深不见底。他也不顾会不会被更恶劣地报复，带着绝望的恨意咬上了那片完美无瑕的皮肤，力度之大，几乎立刻就见了血。  
“我从来不会拒绝你带给我的痛楚与死亡。”与安抚性的语气不同，萨菲罗斯托着他臀部起落的手动作得却越发肆意，伴随着骤然加快的步伐，再一次夺走了克劳德的意识。

喘息着睁开眼睛，萨菲罗斯卡着他的双腿将他抵在墙上，那根粗大的，被他的体液和精液浇透的湿漉漉的阴茎色情地蹭动着他自己的那一根，视觉上的冲击让他下意识地缩紧后穴，迎来的却不是他臆想中的空虚，而是略微冰凉的饱胀感。  
这时他才反应过来，他背后靠着的墙壁附着着一层先前他碰触过的滑腻恶心的肌肉组织，萨菲罗斯的双手并没有用多大的力气，托着他身体的并不是眼前的男人。  
克劳德绝望地动弹了一下双腿，包裹皮肤的触感和捣弄他后穴的生物一模一样。他的视线被迫下移，之间几根粗壮的触手紧紧缠绕在他的双腿和腰上，恐怖的肉瘤亲昵地在他身上起伏耸动，被非人生物操弄的快感混合着刺激的背德感，敏感点被狠狠蹂躏了一会儿之后，他张着嘴无声地射了出来。  
“……这些……到底是什么？”他的声音已经轻到近乎喃喃自语，身前的男人慢条斯理地抹过他胸口溅上的精液，将其涂抹在他嘴边，“你知道的，乖孩子，自己说出来。”  
“……杰诺…瓦？”男人暗示得如此明显，那么只剩下这一个答案了。  
“答对了，我为了不吵醒你专门弄出来的，喜欢吗？”轻笑声传来，原本已经慢下来的触手再一次动作起来，还有更多的从背后的肉块上生长分裂而出，攀上他的腰腹胸口，禁锢住他的上肢，折叠托起他的双腿，甚至贴心的分出一根插入他的口中，将呻吟声尽数堵在喉间。  
阴茎也被缠绕而上，男人粗大的肉棒和紫红色妖异的触手一同玩弄着他的下体，克劳德只觉得自己的理智在崩溃的边缘徘徊着——他再一次勃起了。  
一墙之隔，伙伴们在房间中安睡着，而墙壁之后，自己深陷情欲的泥潭中难以自拔，只能被拖拽着带入快乐的地狱。

但是这一次，触手只是把他玩弄到了濒临爆发的边缘便停了下来，他苦闷地哼了一声，竟透出几分未被满足的委屈。萨菲罗斯轻柔地将已然瘫软的他抱起，径直走向唯一洞开的那扇门。  
克劳德这才意识到，最可怕的事情终于要发生了。  
浑身的战栗透着无以复加的惊恐，他就这么赤裸着下半身被按在蒂法躺着的床边，男人火热的胸膛贴上他的后背，刑具般的阴茎顶入无法闭合的穴口直到齐根没入。  
抽动再也没有半分留情了，萨菲罗斯残忍地在他股间进出着，快速而彻底的贯穿将他的身体变成了欲望的容器，他的大脑被快感完全击穿了，违背他的意志控制着他的身体向后迎合那可怕的顶弄，带来更加迷乱的快乐。  
肉壁贪婪地吞咽着巨物，痉挛着将每一个敏感点向前送着，前列腺和被开发出的深处一前一后被一下下捣弄着，臀部被那双手握住分开，然后向内揉去，将本就可怕的触感衬得更加暴烈。然而男人还没有满足，一只手按上他的小腹用力，里外夹击着将被操干的感觉深深刻入他的骨髓。  
颤抖的双臂很快撑不起身体的重量，在他向前倒去的一刹那，萨菲罗斯揽住他的腰部将他带起，让他大张着双腿背靠在他的胸膛上。  
“听听看，你的声音多么诱人。”男人的声音不复先前的从容，喘息中带着几分沙哑，但克劳德已经无暇顾及他的反应了，他现在绝望地满脑子都只有两个字——完了。  
他叫得那么大声，难耐中透着媚意，焦灼中带着泣音，眼泪不知不觉地越流越多，他该怎么面对自己的同伴们？  
“不过，没有人醒来呢。”萨菲罗斯享受着克劳德因为恐惧而绞紧的肉穴，一个温暖湿润的快乐巢穴，对他们两个人而言，都是。  
“为……什么……？”克劳德已经完全无法思考了，他不敢回头也不敢挣扎，生怕心底最后一点侥幸再次被粉碎。  
“几个简单的睡眠魔法，我可不愿意让他们打扰到我们独处的时间呢。”  
“……”太好了，克劳德放开声音哽咽起来，放松下来的思绪再一次被欲望侵袭。  
萨菲罗斯将他抱起转了个身，刚刚滑出的阴茎抽离不到半秒就再度没入体内，克劳德却已经没有拒绝的念头了。  
被放在地上的时候，他唯一剩下的想法就是祈祷着这个漫长的夜晚赶快过去，他就当是一场噩梦，克劳德甚至主动将双腿缠上萨菲罗斯的腰部，想让这个男人快一点射出来，快一点让自己解脱。  
萨菲罗斯笑了，笑得那样温柔，笑得那样残酷，他的表情再一次冻结了克劳德的血液。  
他的嘴唇动了。  
“现在，我要解开这个睡眠魔法了。”  
他的嘴唇开开合合，声音传入克劳德的耳中，却不能被他的大脑理解。  
他甚至尽力回忆着自己浅薄的唇语知识，然而也不能判断。  
刚刚这个男人说了什么？  
随着萨菲罗斯的动作，旁边的蒂法忽然翻了个身。

克劳德的思维彻底停止了运转，深深埋入他体内的阴茎却没有停止动作，依然一下下准确地顶上他的敏感点，绝望的快乐让他同时在天堂中享受也在地狱中挣扎。  
“我可以封住你的声音，但是你得自己告诉我。”耳畔是恶魔的低语。  
“……求你……求求你……不要让，不要让们醒过来……”恐惧的泪水顺着脸颊的弧度蜿蜒而下。  
萨菲罗斯终于满足了，克劳德再一次感受到温柔的亲吻。  
那双修长有力的手抚上他的脖颈，抵住他的咽喉，跳动着的温热一点点阻断了运送氧分的气流。  
是啊，这样就不会发出声音了。  
他的大脑如此下了判断。  
他终于能从地狱中脱出，彻底置身于片翼天使专门为他打造的天堂。  
体内有什么喷薄而出，温柔的潮水将他淹没。


End file.
